Creepy Pasta and Lucius
by PastaStalker
Summary: Kat, a child of Satan, sister to Lucius (also a Satanic child), meets a friend from the past, who has changed a lot. After almost being killed by her friend, known as Jeff the Killer (Jeff Hardy), he tells her that SlenderMan, his boss, needs her. On the way Kat, and possibly her little bro, will meet and encounter many things, like demons, monsters, and things that want them dead.
1. Chapter 1

Kat

Chapter 1

"They spun a web for me…"

My voice echoes throughout our large estate as I sing and play piano to "Trouble" by Coldplay. I always play music when I feel emotional…usually I'm sad or stressed or somethin'. Which, these times are usually everyday. Practice makes perfect, I guess. I'm alone, since I don't like attention. As I'm about to begin to play another song, Sami, my legal guardian, walks in startling me as her footsteps click across the floor.

"Hey, Kat." She says, patting my head, making my hair stand up due to the static electricity.

"Uh, hi." I respond, attempting to flatten out my hair, only making it worse. I frown.

"Playing music, huh?" She asks as her fingers slide across the piano keys.

"Yep." I say, beginning to get irritated. _God, why won't she just go away?_

"What's this?" Sami asks as she rummages through my CDs and takes out the latest Linkin Park album.

"It's good music." I murmur under my breath.

"Linkin Park? Ew! Why do you like this crap? How 'bout Taylor Swift?" She says with a huge, whitened smile plastered on her face.

"Taylor sucks. I don't like her music; I told you hundreds of times." I say, then mutter unpleasant words.

"Kat?" Sami's shrill, girly voice makes me wince.

"Yes?" I reply.

"You're never gonna fit in." She giggles.

"Thanks for reminding me…" I whisper sarcastically.

"No prob." Sami struts out of the room, hand on hip.

When she's gone, I stick up my middle finger and say "fuck you". Then, I turn back to the piano and continue to play music.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff

Chapter 2

I walk through the forest, my white sweatshirt stained with the blood of my last victim. Killing is my, uh, passion? I'm not…well actually, I am sort of crazy, I guess. This all just happened so fast. Within a couple weeks, but it's been years since the incident. The day…it all started with Liu at the bus stop…

I stop myself; it's too painful to remember the past.

I keep walking, silently, through the evergreen trees, my knife in my hand. About twenty or so minutes later, a large house appears. Perfecto. Large house=tons of people to murder. As I walk up to the front porch, I look for windows to climb through. I walk up to the first medium sized one and smash it with my fist. I push myself through, ignoring the glass digging and cutting into my palms and the blood dribbling onto my already bloody sweatshirt. It's dark out, probably 9 o'clock at night, people should be going to bed soon. Wonderful…

I tiptoe down the empty, silent, and dim hallway, I pass a bathroom. I see my reflection… I enjoy looking at it, my face matches my personality…too bad Mom didn't think so… STOP. Do not think about it. I continue to gaze at myself and see my mouth, cut to make a smile forever, a stark white complexion, shadow rimmed green eyes filled with insanity with no eyelids. Long, choppy black hair…all effects of the fire and reconstruction. No, don't think, just do… back to work.

Then I hear a sound echoing through the halls…what's the word for it again? Music. I quietly run down the hallway to see a girl, around my age, 16 to 17, playing piano and singing. I forget everything I was about to do. She was beautiful, and so was her voice. She had long, chocolate brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She's thin and I can tell she's quite tall even though she's sitting down. I watch, mesmerized, as her slender fingers dance across the piano keys. Five minutes later, I come to my senses and grip my knife, prepared to attack.

I creep up behind her, knife raised and in hand. I guess I wasn't quiet enough though. She swiftly turned around and her eyes widened with fear. Then she screamed in terror.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat

Chapter 3

Have you ever heard of the expression "scream bloody murder"? Well, that's what my scream was like given the fact that I was about to be brutally killed. See? Using some word play here people. Anyway. I see a teen, about my age, who looks like the new Joker holding a knife. He's wearing a white hoodie stained and smeared with crimson blood. He has black jeans on and some matching black boots. He's tall and thin, yet muscular. For a moment, I'm attracted to him, I don't know why, but then I remembered he was about to kill me. I try to scream again, but he covers my mouth with his bloody hand. Overwhelmed with fear, I begin to cry, causing my make-up to run, leaving black streaks down my face… wait a second… I'm not wearing any make-up. Am I turning into-

"Shhhh…" He says in a raspy voice. "Just go to sleep."

He raises his knife prepared to strike, then notices the black pouring out of my eyes.

"What the hell?" He asks, backing up.

It burns, this black liquid coming out of my eyes, and I scream. I look down at my hands, my skin is turning blue. It spreads up to my arms; it gets cold, like it dropped fifty degrees. The cold feeling is like an ice-cube dripping down the back of your shirt, or a harsh breeze in winter.

"What the hell?" The killer asks again, backing into a wall. "What _are_ you?"

"No…" I say out loud, ignoring him. "Not now…please, Father."

Taking the advantage of my lack of attention, he, the killer, runs up to me, stabbing me in the stomach, letting blood pour out.

"Ack!" I shriek, my voice much different from before, sounding like a creaky door opening. I fall to the floor clutching my stomach, watching the blood, ink black instead of red, flow freely onto the floor.

"Holy shit!" The killer yells, running away from me, towards the nearest exit. The doors slam shut by themselves, locking too.

My mouth opens, revealing razor like teeth, a sinister grin. My eyes, now empty sockets, have the thick, inky liquid pouring out. My skin fully blue, dotted with my past victims' blood. My clothes are now a tattered, once white, but now grey dress, with a black, hooded cloak to cover it. My nails, now claws, hold a black scythe, with more of the warm redness dripping off. I grin and laugh as I look up at the killer again, fully transformed into my demon form, just the way Satan made me. Just the way Daddy wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff

Chapter 4

Okay, my first thought when I look at this: My number one "DA FUQ?!" moment. I am scared, for the first time in many, many years of what the possible outcome of this situation could be. I'm about to kill a normal looking girl, I stab her in the stomach, and she turns into some creepy-ass monster. She sort of reminds me of Jack, Eyeless Jack that is. But there's something eerie about her. I sort of recognized her when I looked at her. Those eyes for a majority. Those _eyes_! Not the eyeless ones, the normal ones. Her crystal like ones, it looked like you were looking into blue diamonds. Well, I can't see them now due to the fact that she's lacking eyes right now.

So the chick stands up, the blood still coming out of her stomach, but they look like tentacles now, spreading out from the wound. It reminded him of Slender's, but Slendy's were solid. I keep thinking about this until she takes a step forward. When I realize my knife was still in her stomach. Well, I'm fucked.

"So…you wish to kill me, eh?" The creepy girl says, her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

"Well, sort of. Yeah." I say. "That's what I do. I just go around killing people."

"Well, how about…" She whispers in a low voice, sort of seductive almost. WHOA, Jeffy, don't think that shit. "Let's see what your blood looks like on these floors."

"Oh. Shit." I think out loud.

She laughs a maniacal laugh. Damn, this chick is cray-cray.

"Crazy? Yes, indeed." She speaks. She can read thoughts? "Yes." She answers for me. "I can." She does that creepy as fuck grin again.

"Uh…can I at least have my knife back? Pretty please? With one of those candy cherries on top?" I say, trying to sound cute, if it's possible for a serial killer to be adorable.

"Oh, you mean this?" She pulls out the knife, covered with the black "blood", now a mess of melted metal in her blue hand.

"Aw, what the hell man?" I say, looking at her as she tosses it towards me.

"Whoopsies! Did I tell you my blood was acidic? So, you may not want to touch that if you want to keep your hand." She giggles. Wait a minute…that giggle….the eyes…

"Kat?" I ask, remembering the shy girl I used to go to school with. She hesitates.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Kat? Remember me? Jeff?"

"Jeff…" She repeats that name almost twenty times to herself. "Jeff?" She looks at me, I think.

"Yeah! Me! Jeff Hardy!" I say, hoping she remembers.

The inky tentacles evaporate leaving a smoky smell in the air. Her hair changes back to brown, I guess I didn't notice that the hair is affected by the blood, too. Her skin goes back to its normal tint. Her claws go back to normal nails, he clothes go back to normal, and her eyes go back to their place, in her sockets and become that crystal clear blue I remember. But her black cloak and scythe remain with her.

"Jeff?" She asks again, staring at me, looking me up and down. "What happened to you?"

"I 'snapped', and this happened…and I kill people…it's hard to explain. I'm sure you heard about it on the news." I look at the floor.

"Oh…" Is all Kat says. "I heard something about that on the news, but I didn't know it was you. I heard about your family…and Liu…" Her voice trails. Then I remember she had a huge crush on Liu. Crap. "You killed them then?"

"Yeah." I say, trying to fight back tears. I wanted to tell her I did regret a lot, especially about Liu, my little brother. I was expecting her to be angry and hate me, but Kat did something I didn't expect. She ran up and _hugged _me.

"Oh my fucking God." Kat said. "Jeff, I'm sorry. You should've told me something…"

"I was afraid…" I say.

"Of what?" She asked, still hugging me so hard I could barely breathe. She smelled like wildflowers…and smoke.

"I was afraid of hurting you." I say. Kat's silent, I wait her response, feeling anxious. She looks at me. Wait a second…is she crying?

"That's so sweet. But did you have that feeling of-"

"Snapping." I said for her.

"Yeah, did you have that feeling before all- all of this?"

I nod.

"JEFF!" She shouted. "You should've TOLD ME!"

"I know…" I say. "Anyway, what was all of that? What you just were?"

She blushes. "Oh yeah…that…stuff."

"Could you explain? I told you what happened." I tell her.

"I could tell you, but I'm not sure if I'd find happiness in doing so." Kat says. "Okay, so, I don't know if you'll believe what I'm about to tell you. But that was my demon form and I'm a, uh, child of Satan."

My mouth drops open.

"Yeah." She says, reading my easy-to-read expression.

"Whoa. That's …new." I say.

She nods. "Oh, and remember my little bro, Lucius?"

"Yep. 'Lemme guess, he's a child of Satan too?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" She yells. I laugh. Kat can always find a way to make me laugh.

My cellphone rings.

"One sec." I say, answering the call.

"Hey, Jeff." A guy's voice says.

"Hey, Masky." I reply.

"Bro, where are you? Slendy's gettin' mad at me for _your_ issues. Now get your ass back here." Masky says, irritation in his voice.

"Dude calm down. I found another proxy for SlenderMan. She's really good at killing, too." I wink at Kat; she stares back at me and raises her eyebrow.

"Wait a second. Did you say _she_?" Masky asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I respond.

"Nothing, doesn't bother me. But BEN is going to be pissed. A) He's always hitting on girls; and B) He always claims that girls can't kill."

"Hmmm, right. Well, tell BEN to stop being sexist." I say, even though I can't see Masky, I can tell he's nodding his head.

"K, bro. Gotta go. Ms. P's asking me to go buy some cookies, you know how girls are when it's that time of the month." Masky says.

I laugh. "Okay, bye." I say, and hang up before Masky has time to reply.

"Who was that?" Kat asks me.

"Masky, my friend who also kills people. He's SlenderMan's assistant. I'm assuming you don't know who Slender is. He's-" She cuts me off.

"I know who he is. We've met before." She says.

"Oh." I say, surprised. "When'd you meet?"

"On a trip." Kat says.

"What kind of trip? This isn't going to be a romantic trip with Slendy right? 'Cause that's just wrong." I say.

"Ew, no." She says, and I'm relieved. "I was collecting souls to bring to Hell." She smiles.

"Wow." I say.

"Hehe, yuppers." Kat twirls her hair with a finger.

"Okay, so I need to bring you to SlenderMan, he wanted another proxy, or follower or whatever, so yeah. You're coming with me." I say.

"Well, sure." She says, getting up, her scythe in hand.

"Are you like the Grim Reaper?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says. "But I'm a girl."

"Fucking awesome." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Masky (Tim)

Chapter 5

_God, where is Jeff? _Masky thought as he hung up the cellphone. _He should've been back thirty minutes ago!_ As he walked back to the couch to watch TV, Masky felt a cold hand grab his shoulder, a feeling he was used to. He was turned around to see none other than SlenderMan, his boss.

_Tim, _SlenderMan spoke to Masky in his mind, _where is Jeff with the new proxy? I have been waiting for a long time. _

_Sir, _Masky replied to Slender; also using his mind, _he's coming. I called him and told him if he didn't get back soon. You'd be angry, also-_

_I'm far past angry, _Slender said to Masky, _I'm feeling murderously mad. If Jeff doesn't get back soon, it'll be the last time he takes a breath._

_I know you're joking, Sir. _Masky said, seeming uncertain, _you do care about Jeff in a father to son way. _

_You're right. _Masky's boss thought, _But Jeff really does need to get his act together._

_I agree with you there, Slender._

"I'm back!" Jeff's voice interrupted Masky and Slender's conversation.

"Finally," SlenderMan spoke through Masky, like a puppet master. Masky followed Slender to Jeff and the new proxy.

"Hello." SlenderMan said, using him, Masky knew it was necessary for Slender to, but that didn't mean that Masky enjoyed being a puppet. He found it quite annoying. "What is your name, Miss?"

Even though SlenderMan was still using him to talk through, Masky couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girl was. Her long brown hair fell in waves, framing her delicate face. She was tall and thin, yet you could tell she wasn't frail. Her eyes were like a blue ocean, they had depth to them. He couldn't help but smile under his mask as she spoke her name.

"My name is Kat," She said in a calm voice.

"Kat," Slender spoke through Masky again. "Is that short for something?"

"Yes," Kat spoke formally. "Katherine."

"What a beautiful name." Slender said. "Wait a minute. Were you the hooded person in the woods? The one with the scythe?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so." She says, gesturing to her black scythe with silver detailing on the handle.

"Hmmm, and where were you going exactly, Katherine?" Slender asked.

"To Hell."

The room goes silent.

"To do what?" Masky spoke for himself this time.

"To bring the souls I collected there." Kat said, she could probably sense that no one really understood.

"She's a child of Satan! Like the Grim Reaper!" Jeff said.

"How intriguing." Slender said. "Well, Ms. Kat, you're now part of the, how should I put it Tim?"

"Pasta Monsters." Masky said. "Slender's proxies."

"Oh." Kat says. "I heard Jeff talking about that on the phone, after he tried to _kill _me."

"Jeffery! How dare you assault our newest proxy!?" Slender shouted.

"Hey! She tried to kill me, too!" Jeff yelled.

"Is this true, Katherine?" Slender spoke through Masky.

"Yeah, I turned into my demon form." Kat admitted.

"Okay, Jeff you're off the hook." Slender said, if he had eyes, he'd be sending a death glare at Jeff. "Masky!"

"Yeah?" Masky said. _Damn, it's weird to be talking to yourself._

"Go show Katherine around."

"HEY!" Jeff said. "NO FAIR! I FOUND HER!"

"Yes, but Tim here," Slender said, patting Masky on the back. "Is more responsible than you."

"Fine!" Jeff said.

"Masky, you suck." Jeff said to him.

"Bro, calm down." Masky said.

Jeff stormed out of the room.

"What a moody child." SlenderMan said, leaving the room.

"Okay, uh, Kat. I'll show you around." Masky clapped his hands together.


	6. Chapter 6

Kat

Chapter 6

As Masky, or Tim, showed me around the house, I couldn't help but stare. There were "monsters" everywhere. Some looked normal or had masks on, like Masky. I wasn't scared, until I noticed something; a dark haired kid, about ten, muttering things under his breath.

"Holy shit." I said out loud, and ran towards the boy. I hugged him and he was in shock. I felt eyes on me, thinking that I was mental probably. I haven't seen this kid in years.

"Lucius…" I say softly under my breath.

He's silent, just like he used to be. He only talked to me when we were alone. But he did hug me back. Tears stream down my face, and before you know it I'm crying. Happy tears though. I just couldn't believe I found him. I thought the cops took him into custody when he killed our entire mortal family.

"Kat…" I hear him say.

"Uh…" I hear Masky mumble in the background.

"Sorry…" I say, standing up.

"See you later?" Lucius asks in his "innocent" tone.

"Of course." I promise, turning to walk back to Masky.

"Whoa… what was that?" He asks as I wipe my face with my jacket sleeve. I can tell he's staring at me, wondering what was going on, even with his mask on. "Are you, erm, attached to Lucius or something? No one has ever hugged him like that…or showed any affection to him for that matter."

"Yeah, Lucius is my little brother. I haven't seen him several years." I tell Masky. He nods, as if understanding what happened. "You saw the news and stuff?" I ask.

"Yeah, we all did. Everyone was actually _scared_ of him, which is saying something. But, SlenderMan suggested that we take him in due to his young age, although, many thought he could probably make it on his own." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"I agree with you guys, he probably could've made it on his own. But I'm glad he's here. Damn, I haven't seen him in a _long _time!" I say, putting my palm on my face, removing it seconds later.

"Yeah," Masky spoke slowly. "When Slender brought him here, you wouldn't believe the chaos he caused!"

"I believe it alright. That's Lucius for you, but even though he can be a handful, a _huge, scary, demonic handful, _I still love him." I say. I put my hand on Masky's shoulder and startle him. "Now, show me around!"

"It'd be my pleasure." Masky said, leading me to another room.


	7. Chapter 7

SlenderMan

Chapter 7

Jeff, that annoying child. He _needs _to get his act together. As I search for him, I pass Kat and Tim. Kat looks as though she's crying…hmmm.

_Tim!, _I communicate to him with my mind. He doesn't respond. _TIM! COME HERE NOW! _

This time he does notice and turns around, telling Kat to wait a moment.

_Yes, sir? _The masked teen asks.

_Did you make Kat cry? Why is she crying? Is she okay? _I ask him.

_Oh, she's fine. She just saw Lucius for the first time in years. They're siblings I guess. _Tim says, and then asks: _Why do you ask?_

As I try to think of a response, Tim tells me he has to go continue showing Kat around the house.

_Alright, just keep an eye on her. _I tell him.

Oh, Kat. Her father wants me to keep an eye on her, and I feel the protective side of me taking over again. She's not little like Sally. Sally's still little, and she's here in the house, living here, and going out to kill every so often with Jeff and his friends. Jeff's grown, but he's still irresponsible as ever. _Jeff! _ I needed to find him.

_JEFF! _I call out with my mind. _Where are you? _I can make my thoughts visible to everyone, which was what I was doing now. _Has anyone seen Jeff? _

Sally, still here, walks up to me and says, "He's upstairs in his room taking a nap, the lazy state he's usually in after killing."

_Thank you, Sally. _I tell her, and she walks away, her curly brown hair and tattered pink dress swishing and her teddy bear swaying at her side.

I walk up the stairs, everyone clearing the way; they can probably sense my rage with him due to the fact that my tentacles were out, prepared to grab and throw aside anything in my way. I walk to the end of the hallway, where Jeff's room is. There's a "Don't come in here if you value life" sign on the door, but I open the door anyway. It's not Rake sleeps here. If so, even I wouldn't bother him.

_JEFF! _I rage shout, in my mind, to him.

"What?" He says rolling out of his bed and onto the floor, still in his dirty clothes.

_Honestly, do I really have to be a mother to you? _I ask him, picking him up by the leg with one of my tentacles.

"HEY!" Jeff yells, thrashing, but unable to shake me. "What do you want anyways?"

I drop him on the floor._ I want you to clean your room and wash your clothes. _

"Slendy, I don't wanna-"

_DO NOT CALL ME SLENDY. _I tell him harshly.

"Okay, bro. J-just calm down. I'll clean up." Jeff manages to say.

_GOOD. Now, I must go take care of some important matters right now. You keep an eye on Kat and the others. ESPECIALLY, Lucius. He's a demon, too, and you know from experience that he causes much havoc. _I evaporate leaving Jeff staring at me, still in shock of what he is responsible for right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff

Chapter 8

Jesus Christ! Why does Slendy have to be such an asshat sometimes? Can't he just pipe the fuck down about what I have to do? I mean, I'm what, seventeen now? He could just…leave me alone. I understand his concerns, but-

"Jeff?" A knock came at the door followed by a girl calling my name. It was creepy sounding.

"Coming!" I shouted as I lifted myself off the bed and walked to the door. As I opened it, it wasn't Kat. It was Masky.

"Hey, Jeff." He said.

"Masky? You sounded like a girl. Can you imitate voices or some crazy shit like that?" I ask him.

"Uh, no. I didn't even say your name, or anything for that matter." Masky tells me, adjusting his mask.

"…" I was silent. Whose voice was that? Was it Sally's? Kat's even? Oh well. "So, what is it?"

"Huh?" Masky asks. "What's what?"

"Why'd you come up here?" I ask.

"Oh that." I sense nervousness or embarrassment in his voice. "I-I just wanted to ask you…a question. I was wondering if y-you could help me with this girl."

I raise an eyebrow and do a slight smile. Wait, I have a permanent smile. Whatever, I tried to smirk.

"Who is she?" I question him. I was guessing it was Sally or Bloody Mary or something.

"Oh…do I _have _to tell you?" He asks me.

"I'm your bro, so, obviously, you do." I tell him.

"Will you be mad at me?" Masky speaks slowly. What would it take for Masky to just spit it out already?

"NO. NOW TELL ME, TIM." I demand, Masky groans when I say Tim. Only SlenderMan could call him by that, he always tells me.

"Fine…it's-"

"Hmmmm?" I say interrupting.

"It's," Masky sighs. "It's Kat."

Whoa, hold on a second. He likes _Kat_? THE FUCK? Okay, I promised him I wouldn't get mad, but, Kat was his um, let's just say _really _good friend that if he dated her it wouldn't be the end of the world sort of thing. It'd sort of be… not bad.

"Oh." I say, trying to hide my emotions. "Cool."

Masky sucks in his breath. "You aren't mad?"

"Nope." I lie. Masky slowly breathes out in relief.

"Oh, that's great. But, how do I tell her? What should I do?" Masky asks me.

"I dunno. I don't have a girlfriend." I mean, how could I when I kill them before our first date?

"Jeff?" I hear Masky say.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the support, sort of." Masky leaves the room, the door left ajar.

"Fuck," I think out loud. "He likes Kat."

I pace the room, wondering what I should do about it. Ruin it? No, Masky's my bro. Tell Masky Kat hates him? Spread rumors about the house? Ughhh…wait. What about Lucius? No he'd murder me if I'd done anything. I guess I'll just see how this shit goes. Hopefully it doesn't go well. I don't have a crush on Kat, that's…that's not right… I don't like her. I don't. I don't. I don't. I sit on my bed. Thinking this over, I turn on the radio. Mr. Brightside by The Killers comes one, an appropriate song for this situation.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all__  
__It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss__  
…_

I continue to listen, singing along to the lyrics in my head, tapping my foot to the beat. _What should I do? _I think, _Maybe I tell Masky that I do- _I don't. I say again. I don't like her. _  
_

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now

Let me go  
And I just can't look it's killing me

And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I never

I never

I never

I never

I can't love her. I _don't _love her. I _won't _love her. I'll _never _love her.

…

And she'll never love me.


	9. Chapter 9

Kat

Chapter 9

_I wonder where Masky is, _I think to myself as I sit on Masky's loft bed. _He said he needed to get something from Jeff. Whatever. _I look at my watch; it's now 1:08 AM, not too bad. I told Jeff we could've shadow traveled to get here much faster than we would if we walked, but he insisted. I think he enjoys walking; he seems to be at peace in some way. For me it's peaceful due to the fact that it reminds me of the good days when Jeff, Liu, and I would walk through the forest and play games and have fun. That was before everything in my world went wrong. The calm before the storm, as many of you would call it. Before when Death came and ruined everything; before_ I _ruined everything. I should've told Lucius to not obey Father. Father…I shiver at the thought of him. You'd think I'd be used to having Satan as a father. Wrong, it still gives me nightmares. That first time when I discovered what _really _happened. Who our mother was, and how she died. Father loved her; she was _the _light that brought true happiness to him. Otherwise, his world was dreary. He says he loves us, but…it's just that Father's not exactly the loving, caring type of person. _Don't look back, _my conscience tells me, _don't look back. Don't remember, you're in the present. Not the past. _

Right. I check my watch again; it's now 2:02 AM. Jesus Christ, time flies! Where's Masky!? Hmmm…I'll just search his drawers for the time being. Just as I get up, the door opens. A masked face peers around the door. The mask has black space for eyes, black lips, and cartoonish eyebrows drawn on. Masky.

"Where were you? And, why do you always wear a mask?" I ask Masky curiously; he flinches when I ask the second question.

"Well, I was talking to Jeff…and I wear this mask because, well, I don't want anyone to know my identity." He says.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, uh, whuddup?" Masky asks, adjusting his mask. I can see the slight curve of a jawline under the edges of the mask.

"Nothing much." I laugh, which startles him. Jeez, he's jumpy right now.

"I have a question…so…erm…would you like to go out killing sometime?" Masky asks.

"Hell yeah! C'mon, let's go get Jeff and some other people. We could go out now!" I say, excitement in my voice.

"Now? Sure, but…"

"But what?" I ask Masky.

"I meant just you and me." Masky says turning away.

"Uh…sure?" I respond, although I was hoping for more than just us going. Oh well, it means I'll get to know Masky.

"Great! Let's go now!" Masky shouts, grabbing my wrist and helping me (although I didn't need help) get out of his bedroom door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Masky

I grab hold of Kat's wrist and pull her through the hall and down the stairs. I'm so excited I can barely contain myself. Whoa, Masky, calm down…this isn't a date. Or is it? Whatever. I just want to hang out with Kat…and killing with her would probably be the best thing I've done in a while.

"Masky! If you run any faster I'm going to fall down the stairs!" I hear Kat say along with her footsteps stumbling down the stairs.

"Oh, sorry." I say.

We make it to the bottom of the staircase and I take out a knife from a drawer in the large kitchen. The blade was sharp, and black. It was fancy. I look over at Kat; she has no weapon.

"So, uh, what's your weapon that you'll use?" I ask her.

"Oh, my…my scythe." She says, and then adds, "I'll take it out when we go outside."

"Okay." I say.

We walk out of the back door and into the dark blanket of night. The air smells piney, like the conifers that grow here, and the air has a brisk, eerie feeling to it. The evergreens surround us and we creep through the covering. About ten minutes pass and I notice Kat's scythe glowing. Yeah, _glowing. _The engraved symbols on the handle gave of an electric green glow, almost supernatural. She had her black cloak that drifted behind her as we walked on. Kat also had her hood up, but I noticed the hair falling in her eyes, and her mischievous smile.

Twenty more minutes pass.

"Masky?" I hear Kat's voice whisper in my ear, which startled me.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Where are we going?"

"To the first house or person we see."

We keep walking and I hear footsteps. I hold my hand up to signal Kat to stop, but she stopped ten feet behind me.

"Kat? There's some people-"

"I know." Kat says before I finish my sentence. "Come back here."

I follow her command and walk back towards her.

"So…are you ready?" I ask her; through the dark, I can see her do a small nod.

"Okay…so this is what we'll do…" I whisper my plans to her briefly, Kat nods again.

I look through the trees and realize it's a couple. They're holding hands and laughing. I walk into the middle of the small path and they stop in their path; the woman screams. The man tries to calm her down and steps in front of her; not noticing Kat standing behind breathing heavily, When they do notice the heavy breathing they slowly turn around and both scream. Kat was now in her demon form; blue skin, black, tangled hair, eyeless sockets dripping with a thick, ink-like substance that was acidic blood. She had her grey, tattered dress; stained with red. Her long black cloak and menacing scythe with blood dripping from the blade. Some of the warm liquid dripped on to the woman's forehead and she screamed bloody murder. Taking the opportunity I ran up behind them and stabbed the man; he sank to his knees and groaned.

"Johnny!" The woman screamed and she ran to the side of the path and picked up stones and tried to throw the stones at us.

"Not so fast…" I hear Kat's demonic voice next to me, her sinister grin also dripping red. "How would you like to throw those stones without any arms?" The woman screamed in agony and I watched with fascination as Kat slowly severed the woman's arms off. Kat laughed in amusement. "I must say that I do enjoy your blood-stained cries."

Damn, Kat was one killer assassin. HAHA! Did you hear that? _Killer _assassin! I need to use that more often.

The woman tried to get up and run away.

"Aw, really? You're ruining the fun!" Kat says, walking closer as the woman stumbles and falls over from sheer pain and blood loss. "We can't let our guest leave early when the party just begun, can't we Masky?" I nod and smile behind my mask. _This was more fun than I thought. _"Now, let's cut off those pretty little legs." I wasn't killing anyone anymore, but I just enjoyed watching her, it was…stunning.

Kat sliced off the woman's legs with one huge swipe of her weapon. The woman cries out.

"Awww, did that hurt the lady? Well, I can't let that happen! I'll put you out of your misery…" I can't believe the woman does, but she nods and says "thank you".

"I know, I am very merciful. Well…farewell Carrol Mead." Kat says, surprising both me and the woman. _Kat knew the woman's name. _Then, Kat takes her blade and chops the womans head off and it slices off with a sickening _chop. _

"Well, we're done here." I say, and then chuckle.

"Yeah." Kat says, damn, she's already back in her human form, still stained with blood. This time her cloak and scythe are gone and all she's left in is her skinny jeans and tee. I watch as she wipes her hands off on her pants.

She begins to walk towards me when she stumbles and falls over.

"Kat!" I shout and run towards her.

"I'm fine, just…drained is all." She says and I help her up. Then I realize I'm holding her in my arms and we're looking into each other's eyes.

Kat's eyes are blue. Not just that blue that most people have, but they change between blues. First an ocean blue, then a shade of a sky blue, then aqua, sapphire, ice blue, blue diamond, and back to crystal blue. Her brown hair falls onto her shoulders and in her eyes, and I brush it away so I can lose myself in her beautiful eyes again. Yeah…I'm head over heels in love with her. Oh Masky, you're an idiot.

"Masky?" Kat awakes me from my trance with her mellow voice of silk.

"Hmmm?" I say. "Oh! Sorry…" I turn away, but Kat stops me. I look at her and she's staring at the ground.

"Masky…" She says my name again.

"What?" I ask.

"I-I…" My heart pounds, what was Kat trying to say?

"Yeah?" I ask anxiously.

"Nothing." She says, and I turn around, letting go of her hand, and startled to find Kat in front of me.

"Kat, what-" She takes off my mask and kisses me.

Okay, a couple things like this are going through my mind: HOLYFUCKINGSHITOHMYFUCKINGGODSHE'SKISSINGMEOMGOMGO MGOMGOMG.

The kiss gets more and more intense; her grip tightens at the back of my neck and my hands grip her waist. She begins chewing my bottom lip, and I start freaking out. The truth is, I never kissed anyone. I was probably blushing like crazy and another strange thing happens yet again: Kat teleports us back to my bedroom. We keep kissing and kissing until something really bad happens. Someone knocks and opens the door, and guess who it is? Motherfucking Jeff.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya! So, I got some reviews and it appears as though you guys are enjoying this story. :D I'm glad. Originally I just started writing it, and that one day when I released five chapters at once, I was sick and bored, but people read it! And they said they liked it, DOUBLE WIN! So yeah., I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am, and I really appreciate all of the feedback, no matter how much I receive, I _will _keep writing, look forward to it ALL summer. By the time you're reading this…no more school! (I began writing this…June 6, 2013…so yeah, summer of 2013 bitches). Okay, so I'm really happy and—

Kat: Just get on with it already.

Me: Well, I am. I just wanted to thank the viewers and—

Masky: Uh, Lizzy, we really should get on with it. Kat has a point. **blushes at Kat**

Kat: See? He agrees.

Jeff: Yeah, me too. Now, begin.

Me: B-but—

Jeff: WRITE NOW OR GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP.

Me: **begins typing out of sheer fear and the hotness of Jeff**

Chapter 11

Jeff

My jaw drops. Masky and Kat are making out in a bedroom, and shit looks like it was about to get intense. Kat was gripping his neck, Masky was sliding his hands down her waist, and it looked as though they're chewing gum in each other's mouths. Ughhh…

"Jeff!" Masky shouts, and Kat turns around and stares at me in shock.

"Jeff! We—uh, well uh—we were…" Kat begins, but I interrupt her.

"Yeah—I know, I interrupted, right? I'll leave." I turn around angry, sad, and jealous all at once. I always am in the wrong place at the wrong time. _I hate this. This is shitty._

"Jeff!" I hear Kat's voice call me as I run down the hall.

My mouth feels like sandpaper and my throat is clogged with anger and grief. _Couldn't Kat notice that I had feelings for her? I guess not, because what they were doing or beginning to do in there…no. _ I make it to my room which I share with BEN, and climb on the top bunk of the bed. I guess I didn't know there was anyone else there because a voice startles me.

"Hey, man. Whuzzuuuup?" BEN's voice calls up to me.

"Nothing." I say briefly and I lie on my back, staring at the plain ceiling,

"Are you sure, man? You looked like you were pretty depressed when you—"

"I said _nothing_. Now leave me alone."

"Alright," BEN surrenders, "Alright."

Five minutes pass and I hear his voice again.

"Bro? You sure you're okay? Anything _interesting or personal _happening at the moment? You're not seeing Liu's ghost again, are you?"

"No, everything's okay." I lie to BEN, facing the wall.

"Jeff, I know you're lying." BEN says and does a slightly evil chuckle. "Just tell me what's on your mind."

"You know about Slender's new proxy, right?" I ask him.

"Uh, no. Who is he?" BEN asks back.

"Not he, it's a she. Her name is Kat, and we, uh, new each other in the past. Before this…" I say.

"NUH-UH!" BEN's blond head pops up on the side of the top bunk, he stares at me with wide, red eyes.

"Yeah." I assure him.

"Is she hot?"

I pause for a moment, sit up, and do a tiny nod.

"JACKPOT!" BEN yells, plopping himself on my bed and waves his arms in the air.

"The only problem is, I like her, a lot I guess. I get this weird feeling when I see and talk to her." BEN stops and curiously looks at me.

"Well," BEN begins, "When a boy becomes a man, he goes through something called—"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" I yell at him. "What I mean is that I like her and I want to be more than best friends. But I caught her and Masky making out." BEN's eyes widen.

"Whoa, hold on. Masky? Are you fucking kidding me?" BEN says in shock.

"I know right? Fucking Masky. The shyest, clumsiest, most worthless of us all, and he never shows his face!" I could only talk about Masky this way around BEN, because I'm Masky's friend, but I'm saying the truth about him.

"Dude…" BEN says, "What does Kat look like?"

"You'll see when you meet her later." I tell him and add, "But first Im'ma sleep. I'm motherfucking tired."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BEN

I lay awake, wondering what Kat, the new proxy, is like. Jeff said she was hot, I'm looking forward to seeing that. He also said he was going to sleep, but Jeff never sleeps. _He probably just wants to jack off without me bothering him. _I quietly laugh at the thought, and decide I should sleep too.

I wake up to bright sunshine nearly burning my eyes out of their sockets.

"AGHHHHHH!" I scream, and I fall off the bunk and on top of Jeff.

"Aw, what the hell man!?" Jeff says, kicking me off his bed and onto the floor.

"Sorry, bro. It's blinding." I tell him.

"What? Your stupidity?" Jeff says and I laugh, and he asks, "What?"

"Nothing, bro. I just really want to meet the hot chick." Jeff slaps me on the back of the head.

"OUCH! Jesus, man. What's your problem?"

"Don't call her that. She's really nice." Jeff says.

"Wow. I never thought you'd get all defensive over some girl, bro." I say, shocked.

"Yeah, well I'm really close to her…or at least I was."

"Huh?" I ask, and Jeff just shakes his head.

"Nothing, BEN. Let's go eat some food." Jeff says.

"GREAT! 'Cause I'm starving!"

We made our way down the stairs and to the large kitchen. Sounds of our feet echoed throughout the still sleeping mansion, and soon sounds of people waking up filled the once quiet halls. Everyone was up, and I saw Sally skip down the steps, holding onto Slender's pale hand.

"There she is…" I hear Jeff say next to me.

"Who? Where?" I ask.

"Kat, she's behind Sally."

I look at the tall, brunette teenage girl stumble down the stairs. She was cute, but not _hot. _She seemed…like not my type. So I'm not going to bother telling you what she looks like, I'm pretty sure Jeff and Masky took care of that.

"Hey, Jeff." Kat says to him; Jeff remains silent and turns away.

"Hey, Kat." I say.

"Oh hi…" She says, looking me up and down. "And you are-?"

"BEN, and yeah, that's all caps."

"Hi, BEN. Jeff told me about you." She says.

"Oh did he?" I say to her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but I gotta go right now." Then she scrambles off.

"Bye?" I ask. Whatever. There's never gonna be a fun girl around here _ever_, will there?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jane's Pet

_You will find him, rip his heart out, and bring it to me. _Jane the Killer's voice echoed in my mind, those cold, devouring coal like eyes boring into me, commanding me what she desires. _I will kill him and do as you say. _I replied to her request, earning a smirk from Jane. _Good, very good Azrael, you are a fabulous demon, as I do say so myself. I'm proud of how far you have come, all of the people you have killed and souls you have devoured. _I nodded to her, and then asked her once again. _I may have his soul, yes? I have waited a long time to devour something so…delectable. _Jane nodded her head yes. _You may, I know how long you have waited for a soul so challenging. I grant you that, Azrael. _

_Thank you, Jane. _I told her, but then she added something I didn't expect. _You have to kill the reaper and son of the Devil, Kat and Lucius, to get to Jeff. And possibly some of his friends. _And then my world went black once again.

I awake with a start, sitting up dizzily I try to get a sense of where I am. It appears as though I'm in a forest of some sort, so I prop myself up against one of the trees and silently sit and think. _Kill the demons. _I would be content with that, I have always despised Kat and Lucius, they always thought they were higher up than me, thinking of them as "better". They were children of Satan, indeed. I was just a demon, Satan ruled us I guess you could say. He's highest up, but we demons usually wander around, forced to live on earth for most of the time, eternally living, I guess we demons get bored. I know I did.

I begin to hear footsteps, quietly making their way through the forest, and I spot two teens about my age. I already knew one of them, Jeff, the famous Jeff the Killer who I was sent to kill as an assassin. Black hair, stark white complexion, wide shadow rimmed dark green, almost black, eyes, and that smile which marks him as who he is. Next to him is a blonde who looked like Link from Legend of Zelda, how interesting. But he has red eyes, with what looks like blood stains coming from his eyes. He's kind of cute; I have to grant him that. But it looks like he is friends with Jeff, so I need to get rid of him too, what a pity.

"I don't know bro. If you like Kat, just tell her." The blonde teen says to Jeff, I clench my fists hearing the name of Kat. _That bitch. _

"Huh? Oh yeah." Jeff says.

"Bro? You listening to me?" The blonde says again.

"No, BEN. I just did now though."

"You asshole." BEN says, and he smirks.

_I need to get away now, what if they see me? But they're so close to me…they'll hear me. _I try to make a run for it but I step on a twig. _Shit._

"Bro, I heard something…" BEN says, shaking Jeff's shoulder.

"Me too." Jeff says, peering over his shoulder.

"Do you think we should—" BEN stops, and whispers to Jeff, "Over there…a girl."

Yep, they spotted me. _Damn it. What now? _Well, I could easily kill them now, but I want to kill Kat and Lucius as well. I'll act "normal", if that's possible for me to do. I step out from behind the tree.

"Why, hello." I say, sending a death glare at Jeff, hopefully he didn't notice.

"Hey." BEN looks me up and down and smiles, Jeff remains silent. Good.

"What are you doing out here? And more importantly, who are you?" Jeff asks me, gripping a knife.

"My name is Azrael. I am looking for the Children of Satan. Kat and Lucius." I tell him. Well, I won't lie, so I add. "And a, uh, Jeff the Killer."

"Well, I'm Jeff the Killer, and this is BEN Drowned, but we just call him BEN. That's all caps." Jeff says.

"Yes, I've heard of both." I tell him.

"Why do you need us?" BEN asks superstitiously.

"I have some, er, tasks for you guys." I say, rewording what I actually need to do.

"Great, I'm bored anyway." Jeff says, interest in his voice.

"But I need to see Slenderman. My master told me I must." I say.

"Alrighty then," BEN says, "Azrael? Is that how you pronounce it?" I nod, and they tell me to follow them, which of course, I do.

When we spot a dark, old house looming in the distance, we pick up our pace. I cautiously watch Jeff, the same way he glances at me nervously, I mean, I wouldn't blame him. My appearance is slightly unsettling. Being a demon, I have blood-red colored eyes, and when I choose to use my powers they turn into a sparkly magenta with slits as pupils. I had a pixie-cut, with medium strands framing the side of my face, and bangs that fall in my eyes. My hair was jet black and sleek, almost like my personality, dark, clever, and tricky. At least that's what Jane told me. An odor of unimaginable glory that I can't describe fills my nose and I recognize it: coffee. My mind goes crazy and I stop in mid-walk and stand there for a couple seconds. Then, I burst into hyper drive mode and bolt in front of Jeff and BEN, wondering if a smoke trail was behind me, wouldn't be a surprise if there was. I get to the door and stand impatiently, tapping my foot and waiting for the two teens to get to the door, impatient, I ring the doorbell.

A tall, faceless man answers the door and blankly "stares" at me.

"Hi." I say informally, fixing my spiky hair, "What's up?" No response.

_Who are you? _An eerie voice that I cannot describe fills my head, echoing as if we were in a dark hall.

_I'm Azrael Michaelis, a demon. _I communicate as though we were speaking out loud.

_Azrael? What an interesting name. And a demon, hmmm? Very interesting indeed. _The voice keeps echoing and sending shivers down my spine. _Why are you here?_

_I am here to send a message to Jeff the Killer, also known as Jeff or Jeffrey Hardy, and also Kat and Lucius Dante. _I tell the man with no face.

_I can see that you've already met one of them. _He says, gesturing to the two teenage boys punching each other in the stomach. I nod.

_Would you like to come inside? _The man asks, and I respond with an out-loud "Yes, please".

Inside the house it's huge. Vaulted ceilings, marble staircases, large windows, and fancy furniture; one hell of a mansion. _Holy shit, this is amazing! _

"Yo, Slendy!" I hear BEN say behind me; Slender doesn't say anything just stands there.

_You can't talk? Out loud? _I ask Slender through telepathy.

_I can, I just choose not to. My 'mouth' is quite frightening. _He tells me.

_Well, not to everyone around here. We're all, well, I guess monsters or whatever. _I tell him.

_I suppose you're right. At any rate, I must prepare dinner, with a house full of serial killers, monsters, and worst of all adolescents, they get hungry very easily. _Slender teleports, or Slenderwalks, to another room in the house.

"Uh, what was your name again?" Jeff asks from behind me.

"Azrael. A-Z-R-A-E-L." I say, spelling it out.

"Well, Im'ma call you Rae-Rae. Or Rae. Or Az, wait that sounds like ass." BEN says from behind me, I stifle a laugh, earning a smirk from BEN.

"I gotta go guys." I hear Jeff say as he leaves BEN and me standing in the doorway.

"Uh…" I say awkwardly, unsure of what to do next.

"Let me show you around." BEN says, and I follow him throughout the house, him not aware that these were his last moments alive.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

BEN

As I show Azrael, whom I now call Rae, around the house, I sense something suspicious about her. The way she glances at everything? No. Her eyes, they're…unsettling. They look like polished garnet, a blood red gem, with black pupils in the center, they're unusual. Rae also sends me death glares constantly, and I'm beginning to freak out. At first I thought she was nice, but now, I'm not so sure. Her smile has gone from sweet to demonic almost, a sinister grin that a psycho would wear. It's almost like Jeff when he's killing someone, and getting really into it, a person you don't want to mess with.

"So…you, uh, like the house?" I ask Rae, checking behind me to see if she's still there; she isn't.

"Rae? Azrael? Rae-Rae?" I call out, my mind racing. _What if she tries to kill me? What if-_

"BEN?" Azrael's now in front of me, looking like an entirely different…thing.

Her eyes have gone from red to magenta, the pupils now dark slits, like evil cat eyes. Her grin even more demonic than before, full of teeth that are sharp and pointed. Her clothes have changed too; she is now wearing sleek, black leather boots with a heel, a dark trench coat, long black, claw like nails; a sight that would drive a person mad. I could describe the rest, but I was in sheer horror, and that's strange for a monster to say. Azrael the Demon laughs manically; softly at first, and then louder sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

"This will be easy…" Her horrible voice pierces my ears, causing me to wince. "It'll take ten seconds…"

Before I know it, Azrael takes out a sword that appears to be green and gold vines intertwining together. I try to run, but I'm stuck in place, my feet glued to the floor. She begins to run towards me, holding the sword like a javelin. _No…not now…I…I can't die…_ But she keeps running at great speed and it rips through me. Agonizing pain fills my entire body, causing me to scream silently.

"I know that you monsters are un-killable, but this Demon's Sword…it can kill _anything. _Even other demons, immortal beings that aren't easily killed." Azrael's face is close to mine now, the sword hilt at my abdomen. "Now, if you don't mind," She continues, "I am going to eat your soul."

My eyes widen as she says this. _Eat my soul? I guess demons do that. _But she interrupts my thoughts as her lips press up against mine, a soft delicate kiss of death, so sweet, yet so toxic. My thoughts being to blur, the shadows begin to mingle as darkness fills my eyes. The agonizing pain fades away, the shadows getting darker, and darker, and the last words I hear are hers, the demon's.

"Goodbye, BEN. I hope you enjoy your eternal rest." And I hear that laugh as I sink to my knees, close my eyes, feel the subtle pain of the sword being pulled out, and die.


	15. Hey guys :D

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting lately, I've been über busy. I promise to post the next chapters, maybe even two, by Saturday. I'm on a trip visiting family right now, and I don't get to see them much. Thank you all for being patient. See you Saturday! :D

-PastaStalker (aka: Lizzy)


	16. UPDATE- Second story!

Okay, so I have decided on something. I am going to make a second short story to this. Yeah I know, I promised another chapter by yesterday, but I forgot that I had to take of all of my neighbor's pets, they have so many! So…since the way that chapter 14 ended, I was like "How about another story…in one person's point of view, maybe two." So I decided Azrael's and Jeff's, just because the way things are turning out. As you can tell, this story wasn't really planned or anything, so I'm going to have another story soon, just come visit my profile within a week or two. It's going to follow what's going on, just like a sequel. A very short sequel. But thanks for the reviews and stuff! :D


End file.
